Blake
Background Blake woke up one day with no recollection of who he was or where he came from. All he knew of himself was a note he found in one of his pockets, which read the world, "B L A K E". Having nothing else to go by, the amnesiac decided that this had to be his name. He had nothing else to go off of after all. It wasn't more than a few days before Blake figured out he had a something of a short temper, accidentally bringing down a rural saloon in a single fire spell. There were numerous casualties... including a high profile target for the Dastardly 12 crew. It was the notoriety he earned from this event that caught the attention of a bounty hunter scout in the area at the time. Seeing a mage with great potential and no memory of his past would make for a great hit-man, and so Blake did. The infamous Dastardly 12 Crew was looking for a new recruit with a recent... opening now available among their ranks. They had many candidates but felt that there was something unusual about Blake and his memory situation. They decided it best to make him an asset to the team rather than allow for him to become a potential enemy down the road. After all he alone managed to assassinate one of their targets. The Dastardly 12 Crew sent in one of their associates to confront Blake about joining them; after the Crew found their scout as charred remains, they sent in their honed fire mage Fuyuki Takara to secure Blake. Once secured, the Dastardly 12 Crew associates gave Blake an ultimatum: either face punishment for impeding their work or join their forces to void all debts. Not a big fan of death, Blake grudgingly agreed and began to participate in their group activities. From then on the amnesiac grew accustomed to doing dirty work and came to accept his new life as a bounty hunter. Maybe one day a hunt will unlock the secrets of his memories... Abilities/Maya Blake is an apprentice Fire and Strength mage in practical applications, but when his body reacts on its own in muscle memory his skills can sometimes be that of an expert. He doesn't know why this happens but these showcases of skill happen nonetheless. With effort, Blake can combine his Fire and Strength mayas in order to pull off deadly close-quarters-combat techniques. However, one odd technique Blake can do automatically is summons a blade that feels almost forged by Fire maya itself; he can only summon this skill in times of dire need though. Personality Who Blake was before he lost is memory is gone with the wind. Instead we have a short-tempered, big mouthed borderline pyromaniac that likes to hunt bounties. On the job Blake is objective-minded and quick to take action, showing no mercy to his enemies/targets. Once his target is spotted he excitedly attempts to try and destroy/incapacitate them, whatever the objective is. Unintended damage and casualties slip his mind when he goes into action, something he himself was trying to discipline. When he's off the job, Blake takes a more relaxed and mellow attitude towards things. Without an objective to achieve he merely lulls around doing nothing or he trains. His smart mouth can land him into some pretty dumb situations when he's in this mood, however. Yet there is one quirk Blake has that confuses not only others but himself as well. If there is someone innocent that is in danger, whether it be from his actions or others, he forgets all other options other than protecting them. He believes it has to do with the muscle memories he tends to have but nobody knows for sure. Blake's Theme: Category:Character